


Regras Implícitas

by Arachness



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hospitals, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachness/pseuds/Arachness
Summary: Will visita Hiromu no hospital





	Regras Implícitas

Will achava que havia uma boa chance dele estar quebrando alguma regra implícita ao ir ver Hiromu no hospital.

Não era a primeira vez que ele ia a um hospital visitar algum colega de trabalho que tinha se ferido durante uma luta, mas era a primeira vez que ele fazia isso com alguém que pertencia a outra facção. Geralmente membros de outras facções não saiam juntos mesmo se eles fossem amigos, os administradores frequentemente até os colocavam em hotéis separados, ele nunca tinha ouvido algo sobre o membro de uma facção ir visitar outro.Era meio estranho mas ele entendia, ser parte de uma facção significava algo, ele começou no Japão como um membro do Chaos por ter sido pessoalmente escolhido por Okada, isso trazia um peso. E traições e trocas de time aconteciam e alguém tentar roubar um membro de algum time para outro seria motivo sério pra briga. Embora não houvesse chance nenhuma disso no caso deles, não havia ninguém que ele preferia ter como líder do que Okada e por mais divertido que seria pra ele pessoalmente ter Hiromu como um membro do Chaos, ele não conseguia vê-lo em nenhuma outra facção além de LIJ. Mas ainda assim não era feito por um bom motivo. Um bom motivo que ele estava descaradamente ignorando ao ir ali. Porque ele tinha que ir.

Enquanto ele estava na Austrália ele continuou vendo e ouvindo coisas que o preocuparam. Okada e os balões, a separação com Gedo, Jay sendo um babaca e tentando dominar o time, basicamente sua facção realmente merecendo o nome que lhe foi dado. Mas ainda assim com tudo isso era Hiromu que ocupou a maior parte dos seus pensamentos e preocupações. E era Hiromu que ele tinha que ver assim que ele voltou para o país.

Ele não viu nenhum dos membros do LIJ na sala de espera mas seria a cara deles apenas ignorar os horários de visita e simplesmente irem ver Hiromu a qualquer hora. Ele estava temendo que ao abrir a porta ele encontraria cinco rostos muito confusos a respeito do que diabos ele estava fazendo ali. Felizmente ele só encontrou um. E a confusão do rosto em segundos foi substituída por um sorriso. Ele estava usando um colar cervical, mas fora isso ele estava bem melhor do que Will tinha esperado.

Haviam flores e caixas de doces espalhados pelo quarto, além é claro de Daryl e sua familia na mesa de cabeceira.

“Eu achei que Ospnyan estivesse na Austrália”

“Eu estava, só algumas horas atrás pra falar a verdade” Will disse se sentando na beira da cama ao lado de Hiromu.

“E você veio direto pra cá ?”

“Não, eu deixei minhas coisas no apartamento antes…então você já sabe quanto tempo até você poder voltar ?”

“O médico diz dez meses”

“Merda”

“Yeah...tente não arrumar algum rival que você goste mais do que de mim enquanto eu estiver longe ou eu vou ficar magoado e irritado”

Will riu.

“Eu vou tentar, mas sabe é meio hipócrita você pedir isso considerando que eu não sou o seu favorito”

“Quem você acha que é o meu favorito ?”

“Dragon Lee, ou talvez El Desperado”

“Eles tem o seu charme e lutar com eles é sempre divertido mas você é o meu favorito já há algum tempo”

Will se pergunta se Hiromu está falando apenas sobre rivalidades ou sobre algo mais, ele acha que é a segunda opção, mas reconhece que talvez seja apenas a sua esperança falando.

“Você é um gatinho bem bonzinho em vir me ver” Hiromu diz.

“Eu não sou um gato”

“Você miou pra mim no instagram”

“Então você viu os posts”

“Yep. Me surpreendeu ver você admitindo”

“Eu não admiti nada, eu só fiz porque você estava machucado e eu achei que te faria sorrir se você visse”

“Fez. Mas sabe o que realmente me faria sorrir ?”

“O que?”

“Se você fizesse agora”

“De jeito nenhum”

“Eu ainda estou machucado, você não pode ser um gato pra mim por um tempinho ?”

“...”

“Por favor”

“Ugh tá. Mas apenas porque você está machucado”

“E porque você está a fim de mim ?”

Will olha para o chão ao dizer :

“Sim, isso também”

Quando ele volta seus olhos para cima ele encontra Hiromu sorrindo.

“Então ?”

Will respira fundo e diz :

“Meow”

“Você está no Japão, você devia dizer nyan”

“Tá então. Nyannnnn. Isso te deixou feliz?”

“Ospnyan sempre me deixa feliz”

Will não tinha dúvida alguma que certamente havia uma regra implícita sobre beijar um membro de outra facção, ele também sabia que ele iria quebrá-la.

E aí ele a quebrou. E a quebrou de novo, e de novo e de novo até a enfermeira vir lhe informar que o horário para visitas tinha terminado.


End file.
